Don't Return To The Past
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: [Collab with AnagataOkita] AU! Jangan harap bisa keluar dari cengkraman Akashi bila berurusan dengan Tetsuya. Karena, dibalik itu semua tersimpan topeng kesadisan juga kekejaman dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou./Warning inside!/Multi-Chap!/AkaKuro/RnR please? X3


Tidak disangka, dua bulan telah berlalu begitu cepat untuk keluarga besar Akashi dan Kuroko. Tepat dua bulan yang lalu, pada bulan Januari tanggal dua puluh, acara pernikahan besar-besaran telah terlaksana. Satu janji suci telah terikat, dua cincin perak yang terukir membentuk ukiran elegan telah terpaut di dua jari manis kedua mempelai. Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya, pasangan yang telah melalui pernikahan di masa muda mereka. Di dunia bisnis Nasional Jepang, siapa yang tidak tahu akan pernikahan mereka? Mereka semua tahu, karena mereka menjadi tamu kala itu.

"Akashi-sama … "

Suara dentingan dari cangkir bahan berkualitas dengan piring kecil yang setia menjadi alasnya mampu terdengar hingga ke penjuru ruangan besar disana. Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna merah dan hitam dengan _style_ serba minimalis tersebut telah menjadi saksi bisu untuk apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Kedua mata heterokrom Akashi Seijuurou tidak beralih dari laptop hitam miliknya. Tidak menghiraukan kehadiran nyata orang berperawakan tinggi didepannya. Tidak peduli sama sekali, itulah yang ia pikirkan. Kedua belah bibirnya yang masih merasakan segarnya _apple tea_ tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

Tahu bahwa majikannya tidak akan merespon sapaannya, Kouchi menghela nafas singkat. Ia seharusnya sudah tahu dari awal kalau ia tak perlu basa-basi. Ia harus segera melaporkan apa kejadian tabu yang telah ia lihat hari ini.

"Sebelumnya, aku sudah melaksanakan tugas dari tuan untuk menjaga Tetsuya-sama kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" dibalik poni merah yang telah kembali memanjang, kedua mata Akashi berkilat tajam. Namun masih dengan arah pandangan tertuju pada laptop yang menyala didepannya.

Apa lagi yang terjadi pada Tetsuya-nya?

Menyadari tatapan mengerikan tersebut, kouchi merasa semakin tidak nyaman—tegang.

"Saat tadi saya menemani Tetsuya-sama ke supermarket, Tetsuya-sama izin kepada saya untuk pergi ke toilet sesaat. Namun, Tetsuya-sama berada didalam sana cukup lama. Saya tetap menunggu, dan beberapa saat kemudian Tetsuya-sama keluar dengan keadaan … " Kouchi sedikit memutar otak untuk menemukan bahasa yang tepat untuk perkataannya yang selanjutnya. "Keadaan kurang baik."

Akhirnya kata itu yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir pria berperawakan tinggi besar tersebut.

Namun, bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan terakhir Kouchi. Mendengar hal tersebut, ia merasa telinganya cukup memanas. Pikirannya telah menangkap perkataan Kouchi dengan jelas. Kini waktunya untuk memastikan perkataan salah satu anak buah kepercayaannya itu dari mulut objek yang baru saja diperbincangkan.

Tepat saat tubuh tegap Akashi bangkit dari kursinya, seorang wanita berbaju krem muda memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Oi, Momoi. Bisakah kau ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" Kouchi segera menegur wanita cantik berambut merah muda. Ia tahu betul kalau wanita dengan nama lengkap Satsuki Momoi itu adalah mantan teman SMP majikannya. Tapi tidak seharusnya untuk Momoi bersikap kurang sopan seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun, ada rapat penting mendadak yang menunggu kehadiranmu! Ini penting!" Momoi berjalan cepat mendekati meja Akashi dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teguran Kouchi. Namun ia berubah terkejut saat melihat Akashi malah pergi meninggalkannya menuju pintu.

"He-Hei Akashi-kun! Kau mau kemana?!"

Kouchi menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas. Pusing melihat pemandangan didepannya. Kini kedua mata hazel miliknya melihat Akashi yang sudah hilang di balik pintu.

"Tentu ia pergi." Bukannya Akashi, Kouchilah yang menjawab pertanyaan Momoi.

"Hah?!" berkacak pinggang, dan dengan kening berkerut samar. "Kenapa bisa—hei!"

Kouchi berjalan cepat menuju ke arah pintu, hendak turut pergi mengikuti tuannya.

" Kau juga mau pergi kemana, Kouchi-kun?!"

* * *

.

.

.

**~Don't Return To The Past~**

**Collab fic by :**

_**AkashiKazune1**_

**and**

_**AnagataOkita**_

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU | KUROKO TETSUYA**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**OC's belongs this fanfic**

**WARN : Violence alert**

**CHAPTER 1 ****: Who is he? —YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

.

* * *

Kediaman mansion Akashi begitu sepi. Selalu begitu. Maupun di Kyoto atau di Tokyo sekalipun. Jumlah pelayan yang lumayan banyak tidak sama sekali membantu untuk meramaikan suasana mansion itu. Mereka hanya terlihat ramai berlalu lalang jika datang waktu pagi, tengah hari, ataupun menjelang malam. Selain itu, mungkin mereka berkumpul di ruang istirahat.

Sesaat terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dari sepasang sepatu kulit berkualitas berwarna hitam mengkilat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi. Ya Akashi melangkah terburu-buru menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua mansion tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Perkataan Kouchi tadi sukses membuat hatinya berdebar dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, ditambah ia khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang menimpa Tetsuya karena kini Tetsuya tengah mengandung darah dagingnya. Pikirannya mulai berkutat dengan perkataan Kouchi tadi.

'_Tetsuya-sama tadi berada di dalam toilet cukup lama, lalu keluar dengan … keadaan kurang baik.'_

Hal negatif mulai mngerayangi pikirannya. Akashi semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan tanpa disadari ia sudah berada di depan pintu bercat putih susu. Sejenak, ia mendengar suara desahan yang samar-samar tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Hati juga pikiran Akashi panas seketika itu juga, di buka nya pintu tersebut dengan kasar dan menimbulkan suara nyaring yang menggema hampir ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tetsu—"

Kedua pasang heterokrom itu membulat dengan sempurna, entah kenapa jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya terpaku dan ia tidak bisa menyangkal pemandangan di depannya kini. Tak lama kemudian, iris heterokrom tersebut mengilatkan sirat kemarahan yang amat sangat. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang tengah tergeletak di atas ranjang dengan kondisi yang dapat meningkatkan libido seseorang untuk menjamahnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi, Tetsuya?!"

"A-ahn….Se-seijuurou…-kunh…"

Tangan kanan Akashi menarik lengan atas kiri Tetsuya dan dengan gerakan sedikit kasar ia dudukkan Tetsuya di atas pangkuannya—menghadap tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia mulai memperhatikan raut wajah istrinya. Berusaha menarik kesimpulan apa yang telah telah terjadi sehingga istrinya bisa seperti ini. Dengan wajah Tetsuya penuh dengan peluh dan saliva yang mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangan Akashi bergerak untuk mencengkram kedua bahu Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Nnh…"

"A-ada sesuatu…"

"Dimana?"

"Di dalam … akh ... "

"Katakan yang jelas, Tetsuya."

"Di dalam—Annh!" Reflek kedua tangan mungil Tetsuya mencengkram erat kedua kerah kemeja milik Akashi, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal akibat suatu sensasi _ aneh _yang baru saja ia rasakan. Wajah Tetsuya mendongak, wajah memerahnya semakin jelas untuk diamati oleh suaminya. Tak terasa olehnya bulir air mata keluar dari kedua sudut iris _baby blue_ tersebut. Sedangkan Akashi? Pria bersurai merah itu merasakan khawatir dan marah pada saat yang sama. Ia sebenarnya tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada istrinya. Ia tahu, namun ia butuh penjelasan pasti terlebih dahulu dari istrinya setelah ia mengeluarkan '_benda_' dari dalam tubuh Tetsuya yang sudah bisa ia tebak—

"Seijuurou-kun … kumohon lepaskan ... benda ini—nnhh!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Akashi membuka celana beserta _pantsu_ yang Tetsuya kenakan. Kedua matanya sempat menajam saat melihat bahwa benda yang telah ia prediksikan itu ternyata benar.

—_Vibrator._

Dengan perlahan ia mencabut benda itu keluar dari lubang anal istrinya. Tetsuya hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit dengan mempererat cengkraman di kerah kemeja suaminya dan wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan pada dada Akashi. Benda itu berhasil keluar. _Vibrator_ yang menyerupai alat kelamin pria yang bergetar.

Jujur saja, Akashi terbelalak begitu mendapati benda tersebut tertancap di tubuh istrinya. Siapakah orang brengsek yang telah memasukkan benda itu pada tubuh istrinya selain dirinya? Ia melempar benda laknat tersebut ke arah dinding hingga hancur dan tidak dapat kembali berfungsi. Merasakan sensasi menyakitkan itu telah hilang, Tetsuya segera ambruk dalam dekapan Akashi. Mungkin karena efek kinerja dari _vibrator_ tersebut. Melihat tubuh istrinya yang terlihat begitu rapuh, ia segera menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Tetsuya yang lebih kecil darinya. Mengecup surai bluenette Tetsuya yang begitu harum dengan lembut.

"Katakan, Tetsuya. Siapa yang melakukan hal ini kepadamu?"

"… Seseorang yang tadi ada di … toilet."

Akashi terdiam sejenak, "Apakah kau ingat ciri-ciri orang itu seperti apa?"

Tetsuya tidak ingat, maka ia menggeleng lemah dan mulai menangis dalam dekapan Akashi.

"Tidak …"

Isakan kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahu … Maaf, Seijuurou-kun … "

"Tidak masalah. Kini kau tenang bersamaku," ujar Akashi lembut. Telapak tangan kanannya terulur unruk mengusap surai _bluenette_ beraroma _vanilla_ tersebut.

"Aku takut Seijuurou-kun. Aku takut … karena tiba-tiba orang tersebut membekapku dan melakukan hal seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak mengenalnya secara pasti. Karena ia begitu misterius dengan penyamaran pakaian serba hitam.

Akashi terdiam mendengar penjelasan Tetsuya. Namun dalam pikirannya ia telah memikirkan ciri lebih rinci sang pelaku untuk lebih mudah baginya untuk mencari orang brengsek tersebut.

Tetsuya menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati kilat heterokrom suaminya yang manatap lurus pada jendela di kamar mereka terlihat lebih berkilat dan mengimintimidasi. Tatapan itu seakan menghujam dengan tajam, tidak menyiratkan sedikitpun kelembutan. Hanya terlihat dendam yang menunjukkan kepribadian Seijuurou yag sebenarnya. Sadis …

Jujur saja, Tetsuya takut dengan Akashi yang seperti ini tapi ia tahu jika pria didepannya saat ini adalah Akashi yang sedang diselimuti aura kemarahan. Menunjukkan pribadi Akashi yang sebenarnya. Kepribadian yang siapapun akan melihatnya akan bersimbah keringat dingin juga akan berujung dengan maut.

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri pakaian orang tersebut?" Akashi tiba-tiba kembali bertanya. Pandangannya masih berkutat pada jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka.

Tetsuya sedikit menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab, "Yang kutahu ia memakai pakaian serba hitam disertai kacamata hitam. Ia juga memakai masker dan aku sempat melihat ada tato ular yang melilit pada suatu lingkaran."

"Di bagian mana?"

"Bagian lengan kirinya."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Akashi mulai menyeringai hingga menampakkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapih. Tatapannya menajam dan kilatan kemarahan sangat jelas terlihat. Setelah itu, Akashi mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya dan kembali mendudukkannya di atas kasur kembali. Ia kecup dahi berkeringat Tetsuya dengan kedua belah bibir lembutnya. Meski begitu, Tetsuya merasakan kalau kecupan tersebut terasa dingin begitu bibir tipis Akashi bersentuhan dengan keningnya.

Akashi beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk segera mencari siapa pelaku kurang ajar yang jelas-jelas mencari mati di tangannya. Ini adalah soal menyangkut Tetsuya-nya. Ia tidak bisa diam. Mendaratkan sebuah tatapan genit pada Tetsuya saja telah membuatnya marah. Apalagi jika berani menyentuh tubuh istrinya.

Tetsuya adalah miliknya.

Miliknya seutuhnya.

Hanya ia yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Hanya Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi tiba-tiba Akashi dapat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Seketika itu juga Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Seijuurou-kun! kumohon jangan lakukan ini!" Ujar Tetsuya dengan suara cukup keras. Ia benamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap suaminya.

Bukannya menjawab malah sebaliknya, Akashi tidak menggubris perkataan Kuroko melainkan melepas pelukan tersebut. Namun dengan satu tarikan cepat ia mencium lembut bibir ranum dan lembut milik istrinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tetsuya. Jangan kemana-mana selama aku tidak ada."

"… Baiklah," Jawab Tetsuya dengan suara parau dan kepala tertunduk. Tidak ada gunanya dan tidak akan mempan jika ia mencegah Akashi saat ini. _Sudah terlambat._

Akashi merapikan kembali pakaian kantornya dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan Tetsuya seorang diri. Kedua tangan kecilnya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Hatinya takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya, terlebih ia menangkap tatapan penuh kesadisan dari sepasang iris heterokrom tersebut.

"Aku harus segera menyusulnya. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi pada Seijuurou-kun!"

Tetsuya bergegas untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang setidaknya dapat menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah memastikan Seijuurou telah pergi, dengan langkah terburu-buru ia berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan berlari lantai bawah. Bisa gawat kalau Akashi menemukannya akan pergi keluar dan mengikutinya. Bisa-bisa Akashi mengurungnya di kamar dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini, terlihat Akashi tengah berada di suatu ruangan yang sangat gelap dan hanya menyisakan sebuah lampu yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Terlihat seseorang yang disekap di sebuah kursi dan juga mulut serta mata yang ditutupi oleh sehelai kain berwarna hitam. Melihat itu, Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan diserta tatapan penuh akan mengintimidasi. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati _pria_ tersebut.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, sontak pria tersebut mulai menengadahkan kepalanya dan bisa dilihat Akashi sudah berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin serta tajam. Dengan kasar, Akashi melepas helaian kain yang berada di mulut pria tersebut agar bisa leluasa menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang akan Akashi berikan nantinya. Ia membuang kain itu dan terjatuh di atas lantai yang kotor.

"Katakan, apa yang kau perbuat terhadap Tetsuya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan! Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang memakaikan _vibrator_ di tubuh istriku."

Seketika tubuh pria tersebut kaku dan seketka itu juga lidahnya kelu. Kenapa Akashi bisa mengetahui bahwa ialah pelakunya? Apakah Akashi seorang cenayang? Tentu saja bukan, tapi dengan _Emperor Eye_ miliknya apapun bisa ia prediksi tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

"Ten-tentu saja bukan," jawab pria itu dengan suara yang terbata-bata menahan takut. Justru kata-kata itulah yang membuat seringai Akashi melebar dan tatapan penuh kesadisan makin tersirat dengan jelas di kedua iris heterokrom miliknya.

"Haha—**hahahaha**!" Tawa Akashi menggelegar di ruangan yang pengap serta gelap itu, bukan tawaan meledek atau sebagainya tetapi tawaan penuh kegilaan. Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasakan kematian yang sudah amat dekat, termasuk pria ini.

"Kau kira kau bisa membohongiku? Hmph! Dasar kecoak."

"Tapi aku memang—"

"Tidak usah memasang topeng di hadapanku, karena berapa kalipun kau berbohong aku sudah mengetahui hal tersebut."

Perlahan ia mulai mengambil …

"Karena ini adalah kesalahanmu."

Sesuatu di balik…

"Yang sudah menodai istriku dengan tindakan keji."

Kemeja kantornya yang berwarna coklat…

"Maka aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Sebuah benda berbentuk silinder krem…

"Untuk segera—"

Diujungnya terdapat sebuah besi mengkilat juga tajam berwarna merah abu-abu…

"Menguliti dan mencincang tubuhmu menjadi potongan yang kecil-kecil …"

Perlahan ia mulai mengacungkan kampak tersebut tinggi-tinggi, pria tersebut mulai ketakutan dan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia mulai menjerit meminta tolong, tapi apa daya usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Dikarenakan ruangan tersebut kedap suara dan hanya ada mereka berdua didalamnya. Ia … dan layaknya dewa kematian, Akashi Seijuurou.

Lalu, Akashi hendak menebas kampak tersebut tepat di leher sang pria sebelum—

"Hentikan Seijuurou-kun!"

_**TRANG!**_

"Tetsu…ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga dah, meskipun ada berbagai halangan juga diantara kami berdua. Oh iya pertama-tama kami mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah sempat mampir dan membaca fic nista(?) kami. Ini fic kollab pertama kami loh XD oh iya kami minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika terdapat banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini :3**

**Saa~ Review please?^^**


End file.
